


Семнадцать минут

by whisky_soda



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Написано для Espionage на ФБ-201625.08.2016Беты: Кицуне, Charles Darkholme





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Espionage на ФБ-2016  
> 25.08.2016  
> Беты: Кицуне, Charles Darkholme

— Итак, мистер Бонд, — мягко улыбнулась Виктория Лейс, штатный психолог, с веснушками, голубыми глазами и тонкими щиколотками соблазнительных длинных ног. Новенькая, отметил Джеймс Бонд. Ничего, добавил он про себя, наблюдая, как от участливого наклона юбка задралась чуть повыше — там тоже веснушки. Еще научится, констатировал он.

— С чего все началось? — продолжила мисс Лейс, откладывая в сторону блокнот для записей.

Джеймс Бонд улыбнулся в ответ. Если еще не научилась, поправил он сам себя, покосившись на спрятанный в ручках и карандашах диктофон. Бонд удобно устроился в большом кожаном кресле, с сожалением вспомнив стандартную кабинетную кушетку и шикарные формы предыдущего штатного психолога, которые только подчеркивал классический строгий костюм.

— Наверное... — он склонил голову к плечу, принимая задумчивый вид. 

***

Гарет Мэллори, если бы был в хорошем расположении духа, ответил бы: это случилось во вторник, после заседания в министерстве, за полчаса до обсуждения бюджета технического отдела на следующий год. Был дождь. И по параллельному секретному телефону Манипенни ругалась с подрядчиками из-за очередного ремонта здания, потому что «один засранец выкинул другого засранца из окна во имя, мать ее, государственной безопасности. Боже, храни Королеву». Чтобы вспомнить все это, Гарету Мэллори не нужно было заглядывать в ежедневник. Будь он в плохом настроении, он бы добавил что-нибудь про предка-норманна, утащившего в свое логово одну англичанку.

Джеймс Бонд все это бы выслушал, кивнул в знак согласия и добавил: в тот день Кью покусали кошки. Не важно, одна или сразу обе. Быть может, дело не в кошках. Но что-то определенно случилось с утра. «Нет, мистер Бонд, вы расслышали меня верно. На ваше имя не зарезервировано оборудование», — заученной фразой на автомате выдал квартирмейстер, пока Бонд наблюдал, как его «астон мартин» обхаживает кто-то другой. 

— 007, — констатировал Мэллори, не отрываясь от перекладывания папок из портфеля на стол.

— М, — вежливо поприветствовал зашедший без стука и приглашения Бонд. 

— Чтобы не тратить наше общее время, я могу сразу дать ответ, — М отставил портфель в сторону и повернулся лицом к Бонду. — Нет.

Бонд сделал глубокий вдох и прищурился:

— На любой мой вопрос, сэр? 

— На тот, с каким вы явились сюда. Ваша прошлая миссия обошлась едва ли не в целый бюджет одной маленькой страны. Международного конфликта удалось избежать, но это просто потому, что у них сейчас проблемы помасштабней. Говорить, — пресекая возражения, Мэллори предупреждающе вскинул палец, — про всплеск туризма после освещения в новостях парочки красивых мест не стоит.

— Сэр, — Бонд покачал головой, переходя на официальный тон.

— И тем более не стоит говорить про вероятность, что в живых еще остались киллеры, которым приглянулась цена за мою голову. Благодаря вам, хотя такого задания и не было вовсе.

— Смена начальства — сильный стресс для коллектива. Опять-таки, очень затратное предприятие, — жестко усмехнулся Бонд. Он расстегнул пиджак и медленно обошел стол, замирая над Мэллори. — На какие же еще мои вопросы ответ «нет»?

— Пришлите список по электронной почте. У меня через семнадцать минут собрание.

— Семнадцать минут… — задумчиво произнес Бонд и резко наклонился, хватая Гарета за отвороты пиджака, прижимаясь к губам.

Это не было нежностью, каким-то трепетным прикосновением. Бонд прижался сухими губами и глубоко вздохнул, удерживая не реагирующего Мэллори.

— Нет? — с любопытством спросил Бонд.

— Нет, — покачал головой Гарет, скинув руки Джеймса, и тот понимающе улыбнулся. 

Под внимательным взглядом Бонд запустил руки под пиджак Мэллори, огладил плечи и шею и через мгновение оказался прижатым к столу. Бонд хохотнул и тут же осекся: притянув его за голову, Гарет целовал его жадно и обстоятельно, так же, как составлял отчеты, не упуская из виду ни единой детали. Джеймсу сложно было назвать это страстью, похотью, да даже любовью. Но семнадцати минут недостаточно для рефлексии, когда есть дела поважнее. Он поудобней уселся на стол, ближе притягивая Гарета, обхватывая его ногами и окончательно сминая пиджак, и потянулся к ширинке. Гарет не отреагировал: возможно, ему просто нравилось целоваться, зарываться в волосы, оглаживая шею, спину и руки.

На секунду — Джеймсу казалось, что в голове тикает бомба — они оторвались друг от друга, вытаскивая ремни, спуская штаны. Гарет стащил Джеймса со стола, развернул к себе спиной и выругался, пытаясь задрать застегнутую рубашку. Бонд успел усмехнуться: не каждый день слышишь чертыхание шефа, пусть даже и стоишь перед ним голой задницей кверху. Он оперся о столешницу, обводя шальным взглядом бумаги, ручки — Гарет поцеловал его в лопатку через ткань — приказы, письма, чистые листы. Джеймс тяжело выдохнул, почувствовав пальцы, смазанные в чем-то кремообразном, он сильнее склонился, едва не ложась на стол, утыкаясь носом в очередную бумажку — буквы плыли перед глазами. 

И когда Гарет вошел в него — медленно, осторожно и бережно, крепко держа за бедра, — Джеймс смял какой-то листок. Гарет не давал ему двигаться; от сильного захвата на бедрах, подумал Бонд, останутся синяки. Мэллори двигался четко, размеренно, сильно — Джеймс с каждым толчком проезжался по столу. На мгновение перед носом из морока всплыли часы: стрелки дрожали и дергались. Время не складывалось. Джеймс выгнулся от очередного толчка, подаваясь назад, заводя руку за спину, пытаясь хотя бы дотронуться. Он ухватился за галстук, потянул на себя. За что тут же был укушен в шею и наконец ощутил пальцы на собственном члене. Джеймс только сильнее подался назад, задевая локтем то ли печать, то ли подставку или подсвечник, выгнулся и, смотря в глаза нарисованной королеве, кончил, зайдясь в немом стоне.

— 007, — окликнул его Мэллори, возвращая галстук на место. Он оглядел беспорядок на рабочем столе. — Вы можете взять мою машину. — Он поправил манжеты, огладил полы пиджака и сделал вид, что не заметил, как Бонд утащил отчет Кью по последнему делу.

Джеймс благодарно кивнул.

***

— Мистер Бонд? — напомнила о себе Виктория Лейс.

Бонд улыбнулся. В кармане того пиджака у него до сих пор осталась распечатка старого письма со взломанной почты шефа: его просьба оставить Джеймса Бонда в строю, дать время на реабилитацию и, в конце концов, передать «астон мартин» в личное пользование. Вдруг это повысит шансы на сохранность машины, снизит статистику по угонам в подразделении. Не каждый же раз за беспорядки лишать высококлассного агента премии. 

— С чего все началось?

Джеймс сцепил пальцы. Возможно, в этот раз очередное нарушение приказа спишут на стресс после гибели Оливии Мэнсфилд. Возможно, они не уйдут далеко от истины. Но ни он, ни Гарет Мэллори — в каком бы они ни были настроении — никогда бы не ответили правду на этот вопрос.

Бонд улыбнулся и начал рассказ.


End file.
